Horror New Year
by Crayola Emoticon
Summary: My favorite anime characters and horror murderers gather for a new year's party! Epic randomness inside! Rated for Chucky and Grimmjow's mouths and Freddy being Freddy.


Ya, this is a one-shot to bring in the new year. Awesome anime guys and awesome horror villains at a new year's party. Epic randomness. Enjoy! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Naruto, Death Note, Fullmetal Alchemist, Yu Yu Hakusho, Kuroshitsuji, Nightmare on Elm Street, Halloween, Friday the Thirteenth, Candyman, Scream, Child's Play, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Hannibal, or Hellraiser. O/O gasps for air

13B13B

I was getting my house ready. I had invited a lot of people to a New Year's party. The basement was filled with people to kill, and weapons with which to kill them.

The doorbell rang, and I hurried to answer it. At the door stood Michael Myers (At least, I thought it was Myers.) holding a large box in one hand. In the other hand was a slate that said, _This was on your doorstep._

Thanking him, I took the box and invited Michael inside. While Michael helped himself to the fridge, I inspected the box. There was no return address, so, hoping it wasn't anything dangerous, I took a large knife and stabbed it.

"GYAAAAAHHHH!" Screams erupted from within the package, and Michael poked his head in from the kitchen to see what all the noise was. Grinning, I ripped open the box to reveal Chucky curled up in pain. Snarling, Chucky leapt on me and attempted to bite my nose off.

"YOU ****! DO YOU ALWAYS STAB YOUR MAIL! YOU COULDA KILLED ME!"

I swatted Chucky away. "I only stab my mail if there's no return address. Why were you mailed here anyways?"

"I mailed myself! I was hoping it'd be safer than walking around in the open and constantly getting' attacked!"

"Oh. Well, put a return address on next time."

The doorbell rang again. This time it was Grimmjow and Shirosaki. They were in gigais, so Grimmjow looked like a human. No Hollow hole or mask, just Grimmjow in all his muscular, blue-haired glory. I felt my knees go weak and my face heat up at the sight of him.

"C-come in." I stuttered.

"Thanks" said Shirosaki in his warped, watery voice.

Grimmjow said nothing. His pupils were dilated and he was staring at Chucky like he was filled with catnip. If he'd had a tail, it would've been twitching.

Michael, Shiro, and I watched as he crept up behind Chucky, who was obliviously watching the television. Then he pounced. Chucky screams echoed through the house as the doorbell rang again.

I answered it to find Leatherface, Ghostface, and Pinhead standing there. I let them in and they watched Chucky get pummeled. The bell sounded again, and this time it was Gaara, Beyond Birthday, and Envy. I let them in, too, and they gaped at Chucky.

"Is that a … possessed doll…?" Envy asked.

I nodded. "I think someone might have filled him with catnip…"

Someone knocked on the door. It was Candyman and Sebastian. Behind them was Hiei.

"Hi, guys!" I gushed, hugging them. I tried to hug Hiei, too, but the glare he sent me could have frozen hell.

Pouting, I watched the front window to see who would be coming next. I saw Jason Voorhees and Freddy Krueger coming up the walk. Before Freddy could knock, I opened the door. Freddy stood there with his fist raised and a surprised look on his face. Then his face changed into a leer.

"Well, Crayola, you certainly have grown some since I last saw you…"

I glared at him. "Just come in and join the party."

Freddy shrugged and stepped over the threshold, Jason following close behind. I also joined the party to find that someone had tied Chucky up so that he was hanging from one of the ceiling fan blades, and had then turned it on, causing him to spin around and around, Grimmjow chasing him the entire time. It was hilarious, and everyone was laughing.

Finally, Grimmjow got tired, and Chucky was cut down and opened up to reveal a large quantity of wild catnip. I cleaned it out and put it in a ball, then set the ball next to Grimmjow, who was purring in his sleep. I couldn't resist. I pulled out my camera and shot a video.

While I was shooting the video, Michael and Jason came up behind me. Seeing Grimmjow purring, they cocked their heads to the side, then Jason reached out a hand and scratched the back of Grimmjow's head, which made him purr louder.

I nearly squeeed, and Michael started rubbing Grimmjow's stomach. Grimmjow stretched into the petting, a contented smile on his face.

Envy came in, and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Uhh… what are you doing?"

Michael looked up, then wrote on his slate, _Kitty!_

"O… kay…" Weirded out, Envy turned to leave, but was confronted by a drunk Freddy. (How'd he get drunk, anyways? There isn't any alcohol in my house!)

"Hey, babe…Uh… you _are_ a girl, right? 'Cos I seriously can't tell if you're a boy, a girl, or some sort of walking palmtree…"

Envy, needless to say, was pissed. Transforming his arm into a blade, he proceeded to stab Freddy, who attempted to claw at him. Envy's wounds healed as soon as they were inflicted, and Freddy came out looking as though Michael and Jason had ganged up on him.

In the corner of the living room, Ghostface was prank-calling people, Candyman was sampling wines and honey and discussing cuisine, death, torture, and hell with Sebastian, Hannibal, Hiei, and Gaara. Back at the couch, Leatherface had joined Michael and Jason in petting Grimmjow while Shirosaki taped it, and Beyond and Envy were trying to take Chucky apart.

Then Shiro started twitching. Michael, Jason, and Leatherface stared at him. I realized what was happening when his hair started to turn orange.

"You three—away from the kitty! Shiro, sit down."

The guys all complied, and when Shiro's twitching stopped, Kurosaki Ichigo sat in his place. Confused, Ichigo stared at all of us, half of whom were wearing masks, then at the sleeping form of Grimmjow beside him.

"Where am I?"

"You're at a New Year's party that Shirosaki was invited to." I answered.

Chucky, who had escaped from B and Envy sprang up beside him shouting, "BOO!"

Ichigo just gave him a flat look. "Come on, man! Aren't you at least a little scared of a possessed doll!"

Just as Ichigo was about to answer, screaming came from outside. "ICHIGO! ICHIGO! HEEEEELLLLLP!"

Leatherface opened a window, and a teddybear jumped in and ran to Ichigo. "Oh, _thank you_! Karin and Yuzu are insane!"

The teddybear caught sight of me and Envy and screamed, clinging tighter to Ichigo, who had a "just-kill-me" look on his face. Envy and I glanced at each other, then puled out our weapons. The teddy looked about ready to faint.

Unfortunately, the teddy was saved by Jason, who snatched him off of Ichigo, stared at him for a bit, them hugged him, eliciting muffled shrieks from the stuffed animal. Michael and Leatherface poked and prodded at the thing, curiosity written in their body language.

Chucky tugged on Jason's pants leg. "Hey! Lemme see 'im! It's not everyday you meet a possessed toy!"

Jason bent down and picked up Chucky, then placed Chucky and the teddy on his shoulders. "Hey, you! I'm Chucky. You?"

The teddy shivered for a bit, then said, "Kon."

Hannibal, meanwhile, came up behind Ichigo and licked the back of his neck.

"YEEEAAARG!" Ichigo yelled.

"Hmmm… this one would go well with a strawberry wine. Rare, sweet, and energetic."

Grimmjow, who had been awakened by Kon's screaming, saw this and tackled Hannibal. "He's _my_ prey, asshole!"

I went up to Ichigo, who looked shaken and grossed out. "Would you feel better if you left?"

He nodded. "Alright, but don't forget your camera. Shirosaki dropped it."

He picked up the camera and ran for the door. Kon shrieked, "Don't leave me here!" and leapt off Jason's shoulder, practically flying to the door.

We all stared in silence for a while, then we all went back to what we had been doing. I looked at the clock. 11:50 p.m.

"Shit! Guys! It's almost time! get down to the basement!"

Sebastian, Hiei, Gaara, and Grimmjow left, but the rest were gathered in my soundproofed basement. At the far end of the room were the people I had captured, huddling against the wall. Against the wall on the right was a TV showing the New York countdown. On the wall opposite the TV was a rack of weapons.

As the people in Times Square counted down, we took down the weapons and advanced on the screaming victims.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…Happy New Year!" the TV announced as we pounced and the new year of slaughters began.

13B13B

Meh. Wasn't nearly as funny as I'd hoped it'd be. Anyways, Read and Review, and HAPPY NEW YEAR! ^_^


End file.
